vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk (2003 Movie Version)
Summary Hulk is the form taken by Bruce Banner whenever he is stressed or enraged. This is due to exposure to gamma radiation coupled with childhood trauma. His father David Banner is a geneticist who experiments on himself in his efforts to improve human DNA. His modified genes are passed on to his son, Bruce. Eventually one of his experiments exploded, killing Bruce's mother. David was arrested and Bruce was raised in foster care, with no memory of his true parents. As an adult, an accident in the lab leads to a radiation bath which interacts unexpectedly with Bruce's altered DNA. Soon after he becomes the Hulk, and destroys the lab. He is captured by the military but easily escaped. His father, now entirely crazy, bites an electrical cord and fought the Hulk. Ross deploys a bomb, and both are assumed dead. However, he is actually still alive deep in the Amazon forests. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A, possibly higher | 8-B Name: Bruce Banner, Hulk Origin: Hulk (2003 film) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Leaping, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Longevity, Disease Immunity, Can grow in size, Transformation, Rage Power Attack Potency: Wall level (Can create a shockwave by slamming the ground) | At least Small Building level (Effortlessly threw a tank 420 metres away), higher with rage (Broke out of foam meant to hold him) | City Block level (Comparable to the Absorbing Man, who had absorbed all the energy of San Fransisco, and overloaded him with energy) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic movement speed and reactions (Can cover miles in a single leap that takes 8 seconds. Can react to missiles and attacks from tanks, albeit over-time. Deflected missiles from Helicopters) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Tossed a reactor) | Class K (Effortlessly threw a tank 420 metres away) | Class M (Threw a large rock quite a distance) Striking Strength: Wall level (Can exert a pressure of 14 tons per square-inch) | At least Small Building level, possibly higher | City Block Class Durability: Wall level (10 times more durable than Kevlar. Is bulletproof) | At least Small Building level '''(Survived being shot by a tank), '''higher with rage | City Block level Stamina: Superhuman (Hulk's endurance is far above any regular human, and he can perform physical activities without tiring. At the climax of the film, he escaped an underground base, traveled the desert while attacked by the military until he reached San Francisco) Range: Extended melee range (Hulk can grow up to 15 feet tall) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High as Bruce Banner (Is a geneticist like his father). Low as the Hulk. Weaknesses: Slightly vulnerable to sharp objects, can have the gamma drained from him, reverting him to his human form. Key: 9 feet tall | 12 feet tall | 15 feet tall Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Guts (Berserk (Verse)) Guts' Profile (9-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hulk (2003) Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Good Characters Category:Scientists Category:Hero Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8